Legacy Of The Nidaime
by Oboro-Kun
Summary: Direct descendent of the Nidaime Hokage, and with both of his parents alive, how strong will naruto become, when he can use suiton jutsu to the same mastery of a former hokage? Strong Naruto. NaruTen pairing.


Legacy of the Nindaime

Disclaimer: This is a stick up, Kishimoto if you do not surrender Naruto to me, you will receive a very nasty letter! (I don't own Naruto…yet)

Summary: Sandaime used himself in Minato's stead, to save the village from possible iwa attack. Minato reveals to his son why their last name means wind and waves, our hero shall rise, as the true heir to the Namikaze.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage, Konoha's Yellow Flash, stood atop his summon, the frog boss Gamabunta. His striking blond hair waved around him at the whim of the wind, his cloak, which was a symbol of his position, and who he was, flew around him like the untameable sea. Wind and Waves, his legacy was, he felt, coming to an end. Around him was the forest made by the Shodaime Hokage. There was anger in the air, a killer intent that shook even the most cold hearted ninja to the core. No human could compare to its power. In front of Minato, tails blazing was the lord of Bijuu, Kyuubi, the nine tailed fox. It was advancing towards Konoha with an unbreakable resolve. No one quite knew why it had shown itself, most pointed it to Konoha's past wrong doings, but there where some, like the legendary perve… I mean Sannin Jiraya who had suspicions of greater works at hand.

"Is almost at the gates, Bunta, get me close, as soon as my son arrives I shall rid the land of this creature once and for all." Minato did not realise that his voice held bitter resentment. For what he was about to do, he had to push all emotions aside, thinking his son would resent him as soon as he learned what was going to happen. He had informed Sarutobi about what was to happen, and his wishes. The old man had helped tremendously when Minato had created Shiki Fujin.

"_**Are you sure you want to go through with this Minato, after all, he is your own son."**_ Asked the giant frog.

"Well its not as if I can ask someone else, for what its worth it was nice summoning you all these years, and I enjoyed our drinking games." Gamabunta returned this with a sad chuckle. It was then that Kakashi, one of Konoha's finest ANBU captains, appeared with a bundle of sheets in his arms, What Minato did not expect however was that Sarutobi and Jiraya were there with him. They all looked at him seriously. It was Sarutobi who spoke first.

"Minato-Kun, I cannot allow you to go through with this sealing." The others nodded.

"There is no other way Sandaime-oji, if I don't do this, then Konoha will fall."

"There is another way, Minato-Kun I was with you and helped you create Shiki Fujin. I am going to take your place." This shocked the Yondaime to no end.

"NO, I CANNOT ALLO…" He was cut off by the third.

"MINATO! Think logically! What will the other villages especially Iwa, think when they learn that the one thing that scares them most about attacking this village is dead! Konoha will be defenceless against an invasion for at least another two years! Naruto needs you! Kushina needs you! If it weren't for you bringing back Tsunade she would have died earlier, what would have happened to you son without any family! Kakashi is too young to take him in and Jiraya is too old!" Retorted the Hokage.

Jiraya pouted a bit, before remembering that they where short on time. He saw that Minato was about to use speak up, so surprising everyone he quickly knocked out the current Hokage and shrugged to the two who stood in front of him, causing them to sweat drop. Silently the Third Hokage took the bundle from Kakashi, which contained the latest Namikaze, Naruto, the savior of the leaf.

Hopping off, Jiraya and Kakashi watched as the Sandaime Hokage, on top of Gamabunta, went to face the demon, and save the village in more ways he thought possible, for with Naruto having a complete family, he would grow to become one of the greatest shinobi, known to all, and feared by Many. The Legacy of the Namikaze would live on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minato Namikaze was known for many things, most of them glorious and heroic, like epic battles and things like that. What was not known but to a few people was that the Namikaze clan head was a deep sleeper. A VERY deep sleeper. To the point where his wife Kushina, who was standing over his hospital floor, seriously considered throwing water over him to wake him up. Instead she chose the less shocking way.

"MINATO NAMIKAZE WAKE YOUR STUPID ASS UP NOW!" Screamed the Yondaime's wife. His reply hardly helped her mood at all.

"Mmmm Kushina-Hime, who knew ramen had so many uses, Kukuku, yea, just like that, suck those noodles up gooooooooooood…" The way he said it sounded really perverted, and while Kushina couldn't help blush that her husband was dreaming about her, she was also pissed off that he didn't wake up. So she decided on the other way.

"Suiton: Suidan no jutsu!" And from her mouth came a water bullet aimed right at her husbands face. When it hit the Hokage sate bolt upright.

"Naruto! Kushina, where is Naruto!" Shouted Minato.

"Don't worry Minato-kun Naruto is fine. Sandaime successfully sealed the Kyuubi into him. Minato… gomen, Sarutobi died shortly after the sealing…" There was a lone tear threatening to run down her cheek. Seeing his wife's distress, he went over to her, and put his hand up to her face, wiped away the tear, and pulled her close.

She leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his neck, as he wrapped his around hers. They looked into each others eyes, pale blue met deep blue. They leaned further together, and Minato leaned in and nibbled at her neck, before slowly tracing his lips along her skin upwards. She gasped at how gentle he was after all the time that they had know each other. As his lips met hers he pulled away.

"I love you Kushina-hime and while I am still breathing no harm shall come to you or our son. I will not let Sarutobi's sacrifice be in vain. The village shall see our son as a hero, and just like the character he was named after, he will become a powerful and honourable shinobi!" Spoke the Yondaime as he puffed up his chest. Kushina giggled back at him, and pulled him into a deep kiss. Minato deepened the kiss, and moved his tong to the front and rubbed it against her lips, asking her for entry. His response was her mouth opening up and her tongue entwining with his. They explored every part of each other's mouths, occasionally moaning. When they pulled apart they where interrupted by Minato's sensei.

"Hey don't mind me keep going, this is stuff you can't make up, and I'm kind having writers block about the next Icha Icha volume." Spoke a chibi Jiraya with anime tears streaming down his face.

Both people in front of him simply sweat dropped. His expression then changed and got more serious.

"Minato, the council has requested you Kushina and Naruto immediately."

Sighing Minato walked out into the corridor, then into his sons room. He lokoed down at the sleeing child, who was being isolated until it could be confirmed that Kyuubi had no influence, much to the annoyance of minato and Kushina. Minato walked over to the baby's crib leaned over and picked up the baby and held him against his chest. Smiling Kushina walked over to him and picked Naruto out of his hands. Making a frew hand seals Minato grabbed his wife and shouted.

"Hirashin no jutsu!" And in the trade mark yellow flash the Yondaime Hokage disappeared.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The council had gathered, waiting for the arrival of the Hokage, his wife, and his son. In a yellow flash which took many civilian members by surprise, there stood the ones they had waited for. It was one of the elders, Komaru who spoke first.

"As you have probably guessed, this meeting is about the fate of one Naruto Namikaze container for the Kyuubi no Knitsune." Spoke the council elder.

"The boys a demon! He should be put down to save the village!" Shouted a civilian member. His glare soon turned to fear as the Yondaime let of tons of killer intent and his wife. They soon let it subside and put on calm faces.

"Do you doubt my skill civilian?" Minato asked the man, who meekly replied by shaking his head.

"Then why do you say such things? I personally know that the seal I, the Hokage, designed. My wife was there when Naruto was born; there are eyewitnesses to that. If Naruto WAS the demon, then why, council member, did the Shiki Fujin seal appear on my son when it was sealed? Do you also doubt the skills of the Sandaime? Trust me when I say the only thing monstrous about my son is the amount of times he empties his bowels…" the Hokage shuddered at this, and Kushina giggled.

"Very well, then what do you suggest Hokage-sama?" Asked Sarutobi's other teammate Homaru.

"An S class law. There are obviously some who will not accept my son," He glared at the civilian member who had spoken up, "And it is doubtful that they will not relay those feelings to the younger generation. I say, we teach in schools that the third Hokage killed the Kyuubi, and anyone who so mentions what really happened shall be executed. I say this not just for my son's sake but also for the villages. What would happen if Iwa, per say, learns that the son of their hated enemy, is hated by Konoha because he has an immortal fox demon inside of him? They will try to kill him, or kidnap him and use his against us. An opportunity like that could be used to create a devastating weapon."

There was murmurs among the council until Komaru spoke again.

"Very well, by order of the council, and Yondaime Hokage, all except for Naruto Namikaze, and his immediate family shall be able to talk about the Kyuubi being sealed. It shall be them, and only them who can decide who to tell, but once that person knows, they are free to tell who they care."

Minato simply nodded, those where simple enough terms. Now, he had to start working up a training regime for his son over the next few years…

A/N: This Is the (short) first chapter of my possible new story. Here's the plot, The Uzumaki are descended from the Nindaime and if they have any water affinity at all, then they can use the Nindaime's ability to use water jutsu from the water in the air. I'm guessing I'll make it a bloodline. Well Kushina will teach him to master Suiton while Minato teach him most other stuff. There will be a strong Naruto in this fic. Probably a NaruTen Pairing.


End file.
